


Renegade Peridot

by tipoima



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A Russian attempting to write in English, Gem War, Gen, Renegade Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipoima/pseuds/tipoima
Summary: History often repeats itself.Short story about Peridot and The Second Rebellion





	Renegade Peridot

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely the only thing I'm ever gonna write and I'm only doing this because I like the idea and I can fit a lot of my headcanons here. You really shouldn't be reading this. 
> 
> If anyone who knows me sees this: please don't mention this to anyone. Just don't.

Thousands of years ago, there was a Pearl, belonging, at first, to White and later - Pink Diamond. For her entire life, she believed herself to be a useless shadow of a Gem, worthless and meaningless. But, one day, she ended up on Earth, and everything changed.

A Rose Quartz has shown her that there's more to her than this. That she can do things she never even dreamed of. That she's not just a toy.

The Pearl rebelled. She became the opposite of everything Homeworld thought of Pearls. She was known as an unmatched soldier, capable of defeating battalions all by herself. She was a great strategist and engineer. She was referred to as a "Terrifying Renegade". And, while only very few gems knew about it, she was the one to shatter Pink Diamond herself.

Soon, gems started to realize, that since Renegade was capable of all this, then any ordinary Pearl is. Each day, more and more Pearls were joining the Rebellion. Some were fighting in the open, some were fighting from the inside. And while Homeworld tried it's best to make sure no Pearl even knew about Renegade, the damage has already been done.

One little Pearl, intended as a toy for the Diamonds, became a legend, that inspired Pearls all over Homeworld empire even 6000 years after everyone thought her to be gone with the planet she swore to protect.

 

* * *

Several years ago, there was an Era 2 Peridot. For her entire life, she believed herself to be a defective clod of a Peridot - a gem, which doesn't hold much value on Homeworld already. While she was happy with her life, the weight of her limb enhancers would never let her forget that she was merely a replacement, no matter how much she tried to lie to herself. But, one day, she ended up on Earth, and everything changed.

A human-gem hybrid has shown her that there's more to her than this. That everything Homeworld was teaching her is a lie. That she's not just a tool.

The Peridot rebelled. She explored the human culture. She became an artist and a farmer. Much like the first Crystal Gems learned to summon weapons and create bubbles, her liberation has eventually led her to the rediscovery of the abilities, that only Era 1 Peridots were thought to possess, such as creation of holograms or shapeshifting, and even a brand new one - Metallokinesis.

One day, reports of attacks from a strange Peridot started appearing. Surviving witnesses reported seeing her wear customized limb enhancers, surrounded by dozens of drones, wielding weapons made out of mercury. Some said she could rip their destabilizers out of their hands without even touching them. Some said she could fly without using her enhancers, and shoot down on them while doing so. Some said she could even destroy small ships by just thinking about it. Even her punches could poof a Quartz in one good hit. At one point, Peridot 2F5L-5XG was nicknamed "Renegade".

The news was slow to spread on Homeworld - very rarely could Gems actually send a message between colonies. However, they still _could_ spread.  
First cycle: Peridots start to become aware of the Renegade. They start to experiment.  
Second cycle: Era 2 Peridots started to begin to show the same abilities as the Renegade.  
Third cycle: Approximately 0.7% of all Era 2 Peridots go rogue. Homeworld is torn by an information war.  
Fourth cycle: unknown Gem finds a transcript of a conversation between the Diamonds. Topic: artificially reducing the size of Era 2 Peridots. The file was deleted in roughly 7 minutes after discovery.  
Fifth cycle: Approximately 96% of all Peridots go rogue. All major communication systems are controlled by the rebels. The main backup server of the Great Diamond Authority is hacked. Most sensitive data is publically broadcasted on all frequencies.

* * *

Yellow Diamond was thinking.  
She was thinking about how she couldn't save Pink. She was thinking about how the Gem she looked up too was the one to arrange her shattering.  
She was thinking about how White was teaching her all about the way Gemkind is supposed to function. She was thinking about how the moment gems broke away from it, they became better in every single way.  
She was thinking about how White hated defects. She was thinking about how much potential she saw in Pink.  
For the first time in her life, Yellow had doubts about how she ruled her gems. But she knew it was too late. She had a chance to realize that. Back on Earth, before Pink was broken. Before she created the most horrific weapon imaginable.

  
Renegade Peridot, just as her predecessor, has come for her Diamond. The Peridot was wearing a diamond-sized mech. On one of its hands, she could see the largest destabilizer she has ever seen. If they were to fight, 5XG would have a real chance at winning.  
But Yellow Diamond did not fight back.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I did warn you. 
> 
> I'm not sure if the whole repeating thing is actually a thing that proper writers do, but whatever, I like it. 
> 
> Again: don't mention this anywhere.


End file.
